Reminiscing Hunts
by DrowningTheFish
Summary: An adolescent man is tasked with being a Monster Hunter, by an elder who comes to him in re-occurring dreams. After falling from a cliff-side for unknown reasons, the boy is knocked unconscious and is rescued by a friendly couple. An Eight-Part W.I.P (It's more than one chapter.)


Reminiscing Hunts: 

A Lost Monster Hunter's Story

Part I- The Prologue

Prologue I

Unsure, unaware

Welcome, to a world of endless potential. A world where one man sees no limit and the sky is not a marker. A world where lethal secrets and fatal lands are never the same, but are self-righteous in its own beauty. Welcome, to the world of a monster hunter. What is a monster hunter you ask? A more relevant question, why are there monster hunters? Well son, in these strange lands, there are strange beings, midst the most treacherous and malevolent paths possible. Strange beings, you say? Of course boy, monsters! Monsters live, grow, and thrive off the land, making their species more abundant than ever. Reproducing like Bnahabras, monsters lurk in every crack, cove, cave and tunnel you see. Now, you could be a low baller, shoot for the ludroth and jaggi, or you can go big! Big meaning huge, I'm talking, deviljho, rathalos, lagiacrus, all of those big-game targets! But, for a being like yourself, you should keep your standards low, a great jaggi would suit you just fine. Meh, I've talked for too long now, but you should go. Go to the city of Loc Lac. There, find a team, and complete your first quest. I'd wish you the best of luck but, a monster hunter is a dead man's job, Heh... Well, what are you waiting for..?

Prologue II

Hefty Memories

My head lifted. My body ached and creaked with every subtle movement. Looks like I was in a forest. I moaned. My head felt heavy and swollen. My pungent nose twitched at the scent of the fragile breeze. My katana edged near my feet and rested in a shattered mess. My iron chest piece looked fried and no longer efficient. My helmet and boots were not present. I looked up. A hole in the canopy, which provided me my very own spot light. The dense trees surrounded the hole, and they were so thick that they prevented sunlight's spears to blast through the darkness. My location is hysterically lost. On my right, I felt knives in my pouch. Most of them were broken and split. On my left, I felt my iron short sword. It remained intact and usable. I tried lifting my body off the ground, but I was unable too. My body was too sore and busted up to even move. I had that aged man in my dreams again. The one who talks about monsters and how I should go Loc Lac and find my team. Tch, I don't even know where this Loc Lac place is. I yawned. I grew drowsy. I rested my head on a log that harbored blue mushrooms. That was the last thing I remember before I ended up on my way City of Loc Lac.

Prologue III

The Land of Hunters

When I awoken once again, and I jolted my body upright instantaneously. Unaware of my location, I accidentally nailed my head on a stray piece of metal, that sent a 'twang' throughout the room. I let out a yelp of pain and then returned to my senses. Where was I? I found myself in a bed in the middle of a wooden room. The hell? I could of sworn I was in the middle of a forest before this. I got up. There were bruises and cuts that laid in patterns across my fore arms and legs. I looked around the room to reveal a table in the corner of my eye. On it, rested my armor, my short sword and an unfamiliar weapon. My once destroyed armor was repaired with a beautiful machalite finish. A new helm and new boots were provided next to the armor. A foreign looking long sword, with beautiful streaks of yellow, was laid across the table next to the other commodities. I probably shouldn't touch things that didn't belong to me so, I left the long sword and armor. The room was dark and somewhat damp. A single, lit candle was the only source of light. Snagging the candle, I found the door that led to a dark hallway. I began strolling through the hall with the candle lit in my hand. The hallway seemed to have an awkward sway to it which made me nervous and nauseous. I eventually found my way to the stairs that went upwards. A five leveled staircase was more than a problem with the sway. I fell over at almost every flight of stairs. I had finally reached the end of the staircase at the top which revealed a wooden door. Just a plain wooden door. I felt my body tense up as I reached for the knob. I shoved open the door into a flash of light and a stream of sand.

Part II- A Team in the Makings

Chapter I

Hospitality in High Places

I stumbled out of the door, blinded by the light. I placed my hands around my eyes to prevent sand from entering my corneas. The light from the sun was as radiant as ever. I took a couple steps on towards the railing on the deck and leaned against the siding. I was on an airship, that was gliding across a never-ending desert. I felt the sand whip against my face and into my eyes. I sprung backwards, not only blinded by the grains but in pain from them also. I scrubbed my eyes clean with my sleeve that always stuck out out of my right gauntlet, no matter how hard I try to tuck it in. Suddenly, I felt someone's presence digest my back. Without another thought, something gave me a slap on the back without warning.

"Hey there!"

I jumped.

"Whoa! Whoa! It's ok, calm down."

I turned around. Before me, laid a boy, probably older than me. His ruffled hair gleamed with sweat from the heat. His eyes were direct and firm, and mustered a dull color of green. His body was quite large, not fat, but more muscular. He was decked out in stainless steel armor, but was missing the helm, which he tucked in between his arm and hip.

"Glad you're finally awake, I saw you passed out in the forest with my friend. It looked like you fell from the mountain from above... That's a hell of a shortcut you got there."

"Shortcut?" I replied, with harshness in my voice.

"Why am I on this... This ship!"

"Well, you seemed injured since you were asleep on the path to the Loc Lac ports, so I assumed you were heading this way from the hills."

" What! You assumed!? That's the most-," I stopped mid-sentence. I was suddenly confused,

"This... Ship? Is heading to Loc Lac?"

He nodded. A younger girl appeared behind the man and started to speak.

"Looks like we got off on the wrong foot. So... Hi! My names Bell, this is Tiz. We saw you out-cold on a log. You were all bruised up with all your equipment broken. We both agreed that it'd be best if Tiz and I took you to our ship because we thought you were heading to Loc Lac too. We paid for your ticket, and we repaired your armor. We left your sword next to the chest piece. All of that stuff is for you down there, even the Ananta Boneblade. It used to belong to one of my friends. We've also replaced your throwing knives and added some other things in your pouch."

I stared at the girl. The girl had wavy blonde hair. Her eyes gleamed blue, like the desert was suddenly a puddle. Her head was shaped like a heart and her body like a stick. I suddenly was taken back from what this girl said to me. I attempted to doubt these facts, like some form of blasphemy. I felt guilty. Actually, I felt like an asshole. These people sacrificed their time and money into me, and I think they wanted me to return the favor somehow. I wanted to say something but, was just speechless at the couple's selflessness and hospitality. I ended up staring at the couple with a blank expression.

"T-Thank… you?"

Chapter II

A Freak with Benefits

An awkward thank you was all I could muster up. Bell and Tiz stood there with a patronizing glare like I was some socially awkward freak. Bell spoke up.

"Well, since we've repaired your stuff… Do you think you could… Um… Do you think… Uh..."

She was choking on her own thoughts. Luckily for her, Tiz caught this and butt in.

"What she meant to say was, Do you want to consider joining our Hunting Team."

I knew their was a catch. I looked at Tiz, with my hands deep in my pockets with a hand, full of lint. I clutched the lint tight. I responded with a raspy tone.

"I mean, uh, do I have a choice?"

Wrong response. I clutched the lint to the point it was visible that my fist was balled up in my pocket. Bell looked let down, and let out a sigh.

"Well, if you don't want to be part of our team, I guess me and Tiz will just go. Keep the things… We don't mind."

Oh god, I'm a sucker for a guilt trap. Bell looked back at Tiz and they both started to leave the railing we were sharing. I had to speak up. I did what had to be done. I released the lint and ran up to Bell.

"Hey, Bell, was it?"

She nodded, with a glimmer of faith in her innocent eyes. I took a deep breathe and began.

"Sorry, I've been really edgy lately. I've really don't know where I'm going, what I'm doing, or what I'm going to do. But look, I'll happily join your hunting squad. It's the least I could do for such kindness to a stranger like me."

Joy suddenly filled the crevices of Bells eyes and she started celebrating with giggles and cheers. Tiz looked remotely concerned at first, but lightened up to see his companion so happy. I let out a subtle chuckle and then stood proudly with Bell and Tiz.

After the whole union, Bell, Tiz and I walked down to the room I was in earlier, with the equipment on the table and the mischievous pipe. Tiz gestured to me to equip the new armor and sword. The boots felt a bit tight, but were machalite-plated and gleamed beautiful shades of blue. The helmet was just a simple leather helm that was absurdly large. The helm fit over my eyes and Bell and Tiz had a chuckle during that predicament. I tossed the helm to Bell, who said she'd sell later in the City. Also, their laid the yellow-streaked katana, which was fully sharpen thanks to Tiz and his Whetstones. Bell said, this belonged to one of her friends, so I should keep good care of it, incase she wants it back. I sheathed the oversized katana in its case and slugged the strap around my body. The longsword was surprisingly light. That will serve a huge advantage in combat. I still couldn't believe, my iron shortsword survived the fall and was still usable. I put the sword in its sheath and tied the scabbards strap around my waist. I also grabbed my pouch which was filled with a couple potions, five whetstones, some rations, and a handful of paralysis, drugged, tranq, and poison knives scattered around. I'll have to organize my pouch later on.

"So!"

I look up to see that Bell is addressing me.

"What's your name?."

She stared at me with an open maw.

"Oh, I'm sorry… My name is-"

I choked. My name? Well, I honestly don't know. I began to tense up, eyes flying to each corner of my vision, trying to avoid eye contact with Bell. Now, that I think about it, I really don't know anything that happened when I fell from the mountains.

"Um… Excuse-"

I interrupted her with the first name that I could think of.

"Terr…ence? Yeah, Terrence. My name is Terrence."

Terrence? Really? Bah.

"Oh, well, glad to meet you Terrence."

Bell flashed a smile and Tiz cracked half a smile and nodded his head. Eventually, I got to know Tiz and Bell a lot more. I know that Tiz yields a lance to hunt and Bell uses a sword and shield. Both of them are just friends, never were dating. I also know that Tiz is an orphan and Bell has her mother, who lives as a widow. I kept my voice low and let my body motions do the talking. I listened in on Tiz's earlier years of working in a grain mill, after running away from his orphanage. I also learned that Tiz and Bell meet when Bell needed to be saved from little Jaggies, as Bell is new to hunting. Tiz began as a mercenary, and was included in multiple battles against different warlords. Neither of them have hunted before in their life, and they're trying to get in the hunting quests. While everyone was sharing, I sank low in my chair and tried to think. To remember. What happened before the incident. As we sat there enjoying our spare time, the airship came to an abrupt stop. A voice scattered through the halls of the ship.

"Destination reached. Arriving in City of Loc Lac."

Chapter III

Strange City, Strange People

"Oh. My. God. Oh my god! OH MY GOD! We're here. In the city. Guys! We're finally going to be official Monster Hunters! But, there's so much to do. We need to sign up at the Guild, find a fourth partner, we need to study up on all the monsters, we need better weapons, better armor. We need to harvest mushrooms and ingredients!"

Bell just went on and on with her list of things to do. Tiz just sat back in his chair resting his head in his hands, waiting for the intercom to tell us to grab our things and go. Tiz is an odd one, but he's very cool and collected. Me? Well, I don't know what I'm doing. I came here with the sword and armor on my back. I'm just in it, to be in it. I guess I could try rising to fame, but that'd be too much. I yawned.

As Bell was bouncing off the walls, the intercom went off again.

"You are now able to depart off the airship, thank you for your patience."

Bell looked at me with glowing eyes and a smile with globs of self-control trying not to scream. Tiz shrugged his shoulders and began walking out of the room. Following him, was Bell, who looked like she was about to burst at the seams. I got up and walked out of the room with them.

As I entered the deck, I gazed upon the gate to the city. I looked at all the perched, colorful stands with a receptionist stationed at each one, and with a line to follow. Small felines, and large hunters scattered across the streets with a gleam in the sky and a gust of sands at the waist. Giant, balloon-like, flying machines patrolled the air like nothing I've ever seen before. As we began to get off the deck with a group of other hunters, a smaller man came busting through, with a large bowgun at his side. He shoved by me but failed to get by Tiz.

"Um, excuse me, sir. You appear to be in my way."

Tiz looked mildly confused by the smaller gentlemen. I'd say he stood at around five foot six or seven, a bit less than Bell's height. He had a fancy hat on with some plated suit armor. Below the hat, he had a gadget of some sort attached to his eye. It looked like a scoped monocle. This guy looked more like an inventor then a hunter.

"I'm trying to get to the resignation area, please!"

Tiz stood there like a tree, towering over the shorter boy. I would guess this guy's around the age of seventeen or such. Bell, however chimed in.

"Really?! So are we!"

She looked around.

"Say, you by yourself?"

"Hmm... Yes, why do you ask?"

I knew where this was going.

"Why don't you join our hunting group!" She said abruptly.

The boy seemed a bit startled by the excitement of Bell words. He quickly gathered his modesty and responded.

"Why, I'll have to refuse that offer, ma'am, because, I already have a team of gunners I must attend to. So please, excuse me."

"Wait! I didn't catch your name."

"It's Marco, I have to go, nice meeting you three," he gestured to all of us.

"Au Revoir!"

He waddled off into the crowds of people.

"Well, he's a little…"

Tiz began to speak about Marco, but he was at a loss of words in which to say.

"Passive?"

I spoke over him and then looked at the resignation stall.

"Anyways, I think we should get going, there seems to be a line over at the resignation area."

"ACK! WE HAVE TO GO, NOW!"

Bell said, extremely loud and blatant. She grabbed Tiz and I by the wrists and yanked us over to the line.

After thirty minutes, we had finally reached the stand. The receptionist was dressed in an all blue maid's dress. She had a little hat with blue, white and red stripes.

"Hey there, hunters! Are you looking to register as official hunters and receive your guild cards?"

Ugh, she functioned like a machine. Creepy…

"Um… yeah, we are. My name is Bell, he's Tiz, and the one behind me is Terrence."

She began writing down the information on brand-new guild cards.

"Age?"

"Um, I'm 17. Tiz is 20 and um… Terrence how old are you again?"

I thought to myself, the receptionist tapping her pencil on the pad, awaiting my answer."

"Uh… 18."

"Ok!"

She wrote down each of our ages

"I need each of you to smile, ok?"

We looked at each other, baffled. But then, there were several flashes of light that blinded our view.

"Alright! You're all good, guys! Happy hunting!"

She handed us each our cards.

Chapter IV

Strange Cities and Strange People

Each one of our cards had our name, age, picture and hunter rank on it. I've never seen a picture taken in real time, so the flashes were new to me. I looked at my card. Name, Terrence. Age, 18. Hunter rank, 1. For now, I guess. I looked over at Bell and Tiz. Tiz seemed moderately satisfied with his card, but Bell was displeased with her picture. She said she looked like a altaroth. We eventually arrived at the gate to the cities. There were 50 different cities total, each one made exactly the same as the other. However, Bell was picking via favorite number.

"Oh! Oh! Let's choose city 47!"

"Bell, you know they're the same. All of them."

"I don't care, I want 47."

She pouted like a little child. I liked it and thought it was adorable. I revealed a smile and alienated myself from the argument that was about to kindle.

"Bell, it doesn't matter, ok! City 47 is already occupied."

"I don't care, I'm waiting for it."

"Bell, stop being so stubborn, we'll go to city 36, it has no one in it, it's perfect."

"NO!"

"Bell!"

"Terrence, tell Tiz that we should wait for 47, because it's my favorite number."

Tiz and Bell both stared at me and awaited my answer.

"Uh... I think you're acting a bit childish, Bell. Tiz is right, I mean, it really doesn't matter what city we choose considering they are all the same."

Tiz passed a wicked grin towards Bell and put his hands on his hips. Bell crossed her arms among her breasts and pouted.

"I can't believe you Terrence... UGH!"

Bell threw her arms up and stormed off, stomping to city 36.

"Don't worry, Bell always argues over the little things. She's like a grown child."

Tiz pat my shoulder and began following Bell. I looked around at all the high-game hunters. All these intimidating looking hunters with Lagiacrus, Rathalos, Uraagan, and other savage monster armors and weaponry. Hammers, Greatswords, all different types of giant weapons everywhere. As I began my walk towards our city, I locked heads with another hunter and we hit the ground.

"Oof, sorry my bad."

I looked up and saw a light skinned boy, about my age. His features I couldn't make out. He had a full set of Gilded Lobos armor. His large hat shaded his already chocolate coated face. We both got up and dusted ourselves.

"Ah, it's ok, no problem."

He muttered in a sarcastic tone. I disregarded the sarcasm and complimented him, showing I was the bigger person.

"Hey, nice armor."

He grinned.

"Nice sword."

He gestured not to my Boneblade but, to my iron short sword.

"This thing?" I ripped the blade from its scabbard. "Nah, not really."

"Well, you never know when it could come in handy."

He shrugged his shoulders and flaunted a hammer of great caliber. I didn't acknowledge it because, he was obviously just trying to show off. Looked like some type of Qurupeco hammer. I could tell by the feathers. He then asked me a question I wasn't prepared for.

"Your name?"

"Me?"

I choked, remembering I really don't have a name.

"No, the person beside you."

The boy rolled his eyes. His sarcasm began to penetrate my hollowed focus, but I digressed.

"It's… Uh, Terrence. You?"

"I wouldn't worry about it, noobie."

I was taken back. Who did this Hunter think he was? I had to show some resilience. I hesitated and replied cautiously

"D-Don't you play that game with me."

He flashed his refined grinned. I felt heated and awkward. He veneered his information with short responses and sarcasm and I don't know why but, I hated it. I started to feel a raw bolt of tension between the two of us. Like a rivalry, I can only assume.

"Well, I'll catch you later... Terrence, Hunter rank 1, Age 18."

He started to flick my guild card in an arc.

"Oh, you slick son of a-"

"Oh, hush."

He was good.

"I'll catch you another time, Terrence. Have fun with yourself."

He chuckled and waved off. Tch. I wonder if I'll ever see him again. He looks like a decently high hunter rank so maybe I'll catch him in the future and actually learn something about him. I probably should get going though, Tiz and Bell are probably itching to start the first quest. I began to wander off to city 36 for my first hunts.

Part III- First Hunts

Chapter V

Eager Preparations

I began my trek to city 36. Trudging along the path across the heat-beating sun, drenched in sweat, thinking about the hunter I previously met. I mean, who did he think he is? He purposely kept his information a secret. Why? Does he have something to hide? Ugh, the very thought of that boy just made me more curious about him. How dare he have the audacity to be so abstruse to a beginning Hunter… I grew agitated the more I thought of him.

I eventually reached the city gates of city 36. I walked in to see a bunch of multicolored vendors at multicolored stalls. I should check these out later, Tiz and Bell are probably at the quest tavern. I navigated through the bazaar of shops and ended up at the tavern. Tiz and Bell were sitting by a table, enjoying a meal. Bell was equip with her standard iron sword and shield, and Tiz was packed with a towering iron lance and a mediocre shield. They waved over to me and I approached the feasting couple. Bell began to interrogate me.

"Terrence!"

She wiped some leftover food off her mouth

"What took you so long! We already have a quest posted, we've been waiting for you for a whole fifteen minutes!"

"I- I, uh, had a little run in with another kid."

"Another kid? Was it someone you know?"

"N-no!"

I began to mutter.

"To be completely honest, it was just some punk."

Bell looked at me with a apprehensive frown, then ripped off a piece of moss pork and shoved it down my throat.

"Well, eat up, you nitwit, we have hunting to do!"

I scarved down the piece of meat, feeling glad I've finally eaten today. Tiz pointed to the quest board.

"Waiting on you."

I nodded, and ran over to it. I looked at the quest posted.

"Hunt a Great Jaggi, huh. I mean, nothing we can't handle."

I accepted the quest, and came back over to Tiz and Bell.

"Well, that's that. When will we be departing?"

"Soon, we're just going to organize our items a bit, and we'll be off."

I couldn't help but feel nervous. Small jitters sent up my arms revealed that I wasn't not only anxious, but excited. I mean, I've never hunt anything, or have I. My memories still remained a mystery. I feel as if hunting will bring my memory back, because of my persistent dreams with the man telling me to go to Loc Lac. You know, that man always seemed familiar. Were these dreams or visions… Bah, anyways hunting seems like my only lead so I'll take it. Tiz and Bell returned from the item box, with item bags strapped to their waists. Bell's bag was bloated with items, while Tiz packed light.

"Alright, Bell and Terrence, let's kill a Jaggi!"

We placed our hands on top of each other's and counted down from three.

"3, 2, 1!"

We raised our hands into the air as a team. We were a team, and this was our hunt. We headed to the gate towards the boats. I still had no idea where we were even going.

Chapter VI

D. Island

We were on that God forsaken boat for hours, rowing our way to a deserted island. My arms have become accustomed to rowing. Bell didn't like the trip either, due to her sea sickness. Camp was conveniently set up for our arrival, with the item box stocked with first aid and rations. Tiz and Bell ran over to hog the free supplies, bickering over who gets what.

"Look Bell, everyone gets three first aid meds, and two rations."

"Listen here Tiz, I'm taking your first aid meds, because you care for my safety right?"

"Uh, Bell, seriously stop playing around, how about you just give me 5 potions and we'll be even."

"No way, I NEED these, Tiz."

They'd go back and forth with who gets what, to the point my ears gave out. I walk down the path from camp, leaving the extra supplies for them, I just couldn't handle the headache they gave me. As I began my walk down the hill, the true beauty of the deserted island. Giant family's of aptonoth scoured around this area, sipping water from the flowing falls located in a quaint corner. Giant trees and towering cliffs were in abundance, as they carved the paths of which way you could go. I stood on the minor hill just taking in the scenery when, I started to hear a familiar shout.

"TERRENCE! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Tiz shouted to me. As I turned around, I saw the clumsy mess of Bell, tumbling down the small hill with screams that you could hear and screeches that couldn't be heard. Bell took my out my knees instantly with a thump of her clunky Hunter armor, and we rolled down into the branching ankle-deep water at the base of the hill. Bell was on top of me, her arms and legs in the water. I was face-down, submerged..

"Oof, sorry Terrence, kinda tripped myself up."

Bubbles would protrude from my mouth and rise above to the surface of the water. My mouth was planted into the ground. Tiz helped lift Bell off me, and then helped me up. Bell was about to get a piece of my abrasive side.

"Really, Bell. Did you really 'trip yourself up' down the 5-foot hill. Are you that fucking clumsy, you got m-"

A scream pierced the through my words and broke the conversation.

"That sounded like another human!"

Tiz exclaimed, as he pull out the area map, another scream, but it didn't sound like a humans. It was a high-pitch roar that pulled the trigger and fired nails into my ear drums. We all held our ears close for the duration of the screech, and then regained our senses.

"That came from the east!"

Tiz picked up his shield and ran ahead of Bell and I, towards screams. Me and Bell both looked at each other, nodded, and followed Tiz to the next area.

Chapter VII

An unexpected Rescue

I followed Tiz close behind until, I saw him come to a complete halt. Bell reached out to Tiz.

"Tiz, w-what is it?!"

As we eventually reached Tiz's position, we stopped in our tracks too.

"AAAAAAAHHH, GET O-FF, SOMEBODY! PLEASE!"

"Oh my god, it's Marco!"

Marco was pinned to the ground by the Great Jaggi. It was much larger than your average Jaggia, must've been a couple meters long, with frills that decorated its face. It's reddish-purple scales gleamed from the constant water being splashed from its stomping. Marco had his bowgun wedged into the Great Jaggi's mouth, while planted into the ground under the monster's paw, cemented into Marco's chest. Marco looked over to us and screamed a cry for help. Bell placed her hands around her head and panicked.

"Tiz, Terrence, wh-what do we do? I'm scared!"

Bell grabbed onto Tiz's shoulder. Tiz remained emotionless, staring at Marco, until he shook off Bells hand, grabbed his lance from his back and started to charge into the Jaggi. Tiz's spear pierced the Jaggi's hide, and it let out a yelp of pain. I watched until Bell grabbed her arms around me."

"Oh, Terrence, Terrence, Terrence, I don't know if I can do this."

I ripped Bells arms off my waist, and turned.

"Bell, I can't let Tiz take this thing alone, I gotta go in there."

I grabbed the hilt of my Ananta Boneblade, and clumsy pulled it out of its scabbard. It fell out of my hands and onto the ground. I picked it up with two hands and ran into the fight with the blade gliding along the surface of water. Bell remained at a distance with her two hands on her cheeks. I quickly shuffled through my item bag, and grabbed two normal throwing knives, tucking one between my fingers and one having one ready to throw. I got to a reasonable distance and threw one at the Great Jaggi.

"Terrence!"

Tiz looked back at me.

"Tiz! Duck!"

The Great Jaggi's tail swooped around and hit Tiz across the face, ragdolling him to the side. The monster then looked straight at me, and I took the knife I stored between my fingers and gave a precision throw to it's nostril. The Jaggi flinched at the knife lodged in its nose, but then charged me. I ran with my long sword over my head, preparing an overhead swing. As we approached our clash, I took my blade, swing it counter-clockwise around my head, sidestepping in the process. My sword glided through the monster's tough hide effortlessly. I cut into its long body, leaving a stretched cut into it side. The great behemoth turned around, ready to attack me while I was vulnerable from my attack. I raised my sword up to take the blow.

"Terrence! Fall back!"

Tiz jumped in front of my with his shield raised, absorbing the blow for me. Tiz then proceed to send inclined pokes at the Jaggi's face with his spear. It didn't appreciate the lances attack, and it turned its body for a wind-up hip check. Tiz raised his shield and I attempted to roll away, but the Jaggi's force broke through Tiz's shielded defensive, and I was too slow. We were knocked backwards, rolling through the shallow waters. The Great Jaggi began to walk towards us, unsure if we died from the impact. As it prepared to chomp into our bodies, three arrows were fired into the monsters frills, shattering them together. It sprung back in pain, as me and Tiz recovered.

"Bonjour, mon amies!"

Marco's bowgun was smoking at the tip of his barrel. He had fired a couple pierce shots into the Jaggi's face.

"Nice shot, Marco!"

Tiz reached out towards Marco. Marco nodded his head and reloaded his bowgun.

"Time to finish this mess."

The Great Jaggi began to show a limp, indicating that it was weak. It turn towards a cave and started to give a limped shuffle towards the entrance.

"Don't let it get away!"

Tiz charged with his shield up and his spear outwards, and began a charge towards the monster. I'd follow close behind with my sword at my side. Marco took aim at the beast, ready to end it's life. Tiz's spear first struck into the monster's leg, ripping through it's bone and toppling it. I took the opportunity and ran to the front of the monster, and faced my blade towards its face.

"Die."

With my sword, I cleaved at its face, slicing off the top of it's snout. Marco was firing repetitive normal shots into the monsters soft underbelly. Suddenly, we heard a cry. A warrior cry. In ran Bell, with her sword raised high and her shield tucked to her side.

"DIE, YOU FREAKING- FUCKING- AHHHHH!"

Bell would jam her sword into the monster's neck, repeatedly. She'd pierce the neck, rip her sword out, and rinse and repeat, till the monster's blood was surgically removed from Dr. Bell.

"Bell!"

Bell would continue to stab the beast and project her barbaric screech.

"BELL! IT'S DEAD!"

Tiz would yell into her ear. Bell would plant the sword into the monster's neck once more, and then remove it. She would rise to her knees, catching her breath. We'd all look towards her, stunned at the berserk mode this girl just went through. Marco fell down on one knee, severely injured.

"Well guys! I'd said that hunt was a success!"

Bell said while soaked entirely in blood. I looked at the Jaggi's head, and Tiz nudged my shoulder.

"Hey, can I borrow your shortsword real quick?"

I nodded, and unsheathed it for him, while I went over to Marco to help him up. He gripped the blade and walked over to the Jaggi's head, and started sawing at it's neck.

Chapter VIII

Marco Babineaux

After the battle, we were all exhausted. We carved the Great Jaggi, and Tiz managed to saw off the Jaggi's head. He said he was going work with it a bit. The Jaggi didn't have a plentiful amount of materials to give, but I managed to luck out with my share. I was rewarded with a great abundance of scales and it's hide, about enough to make a full set of armor. Tiz basically got all the frills from the beast but, if we asked him to share them, he would not hesitate to offer. Now, Marco was a different story. After the battle, he had collapsed from his injuries. He was sliced up badly, we gave him to the feline paramedics at the city tavern. They said, he'll be hunting in no time. Those little felines manage to do the most impossible things in such short time. We postponed hunting until we knew what was up with Marco. We were worried a bit about him, but Bell seemed the most caring. She checked up on Marco frequently for the two days he was out of commission. We took the time to create new armor and weapons. As I made my newly crafted Jaggi armor and Bell made a new sword called the Commander's Dagger. Tiz took the time to hand-craft a helm out of the Great Jaggi's head. It was pretty cool, I will admit. As Marco was finally able to walk around, he came towards the tavern, with his fancy hat and suit. Tiz got up and started talking to Marco

"So."

"Yes?"

"Nice 'team' of gunners you got."

"Tiz!"

Bell punched Tiz in the shoulder from his comment.

"Ow..."

"Really Tiz, he comes out of the infirmary after being mauled, and your being a sarcastic asshole?"

Marco spoke up.

"Yeah, those 'teammates' ditched me during the quest, left me to fight the Jaggi by myself. Tête-à-tête, they seemed like good guys. Merde... They set me up for death."

Marco planted his head in his hands in shame. Poor guy. I approached Marco.

"Yeah, that's pretty rough. I don't know what I would've done by myself in that situation. I think anyone of us would've be death fodder in a one-on-one with a Great Jaggi."

We all tilted our heads down and nodded.

"Hey, Marco."

I reached out to him.

"Hm?"

"Come with us. Those other guys, we'll find them again but for now, how about you roll with us."

Marco looked up at my face nervously, but then with hope in his eyes, took off his hat and held it with two hands across his chest.

"I-I wo- Ahem, I would be honored! Merci, merci!"

Bell looked at me like I was her offspring with a tear in her eye.

"Well, that's that, then."

Tiz sat up.

"We kick some monster ass, and find the fuckers who screwed you over and give them a piece of our mind."

He raised his hand and placed it in the middle.

"Together."

Bell and I placed our hands on top of Tiz's and repeated,

"Together."

Marco hesitated, then placed his hand on top.

"Ensemble. Together."


End file.
